


family affairs

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Tande/Spiderman





	1. Chapter 1

Lars schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und starrte auf die Projektion, die mitten im Penthouse vor ihm in der Luft schwebte, „K.Ü.K.E.N. … Sag mir bitte, dass das nur eine Fotomontage ist!“ „Es tut mir leid, Lars.“, obwohl die Stimme der A.I eigentlich keine Emotionen transportieren sollte, schaffte K.Ü.K.E.N. es tatsächlich verlegen und unter der Aufmerksamkeit von Lars aufgeregt zu klingen, „Meine Daten legen nahe ...“ „Schon gut ...“, Lars seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare, „Ich werde ihn ...retten. Bereite alles vor ...“ „Natürlich, Lars.“, es klickte leise, als sich eine versteckte Schublade öffnete und zwei schmale, bläulich schimmernde Armbänder enthüllte, „Soll ich Master Anders etwas ausrichten?“  
„Warum nennst du ihn eigentlich 'Master' und mich Lars?“, der junge Milliardär schüttelte den Kopf, streifte sich die beiden Armbänder über und trat auf den Balkon, während die A.I noch immer etwas aufgeregt antwortete, „Master Anders hat mich so programmiert.“ Lars schnaubte nur und machte Anstalten die beiden leuchtenden Armbänder zu kreuzen, woraufhin die Rüstung sich aus winzigen Nanopartikeln, die sein Zwilling zwar entwickelt und programmiert, aber Lars in die Armbänder eingefügt hatte, förmlich um seinen Körper herum zufließen schien.  
„Lars?“, die aufgeregte Stimme der AI, die Lars irgendwie immer mit roten, fleckigen Wangen verband, erklang nun in seinem Helm, als Lars sich nun elegant in die Luft schraubte und schließlich die Wolkendecke durchbrach, „Soll ich Master Anders etwas ausrichten?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Lars rollte sich träge in der Luft und genoss die, so hoch über der Stadt ungefilterten Sonnenstrahlen, die auf der in verschiedenen Rot- und Goldtönen gehaltenen Rüstung schimmerten, „Sag ihm … Avenger-Business … Und … reserviere einen Tisch in seinem Lieblingsrestaurant … Mmmmh … für 21 Uhr … Und sag ihm, dass ich dieses Mal pünktlich sein werde.“  
„Das wird Master Anders nicht erfreuen.“, merkte K.Ü.K.E.N. etwas spitz klingend an, „Das ist das vierte Mal. In dieser Woche.“ „Das kann nicht sein.“, Lars runzelte die Stirn, aber die AI begann mit beinahe einer maliziös klingenden Stimme aufzuzählen, „Am Montag hast du ihn vom Holmenkollen holen müssen. Am Mittwoch aus dem Fjord ...“ „Schon gut … Falls ich es nicht pünktlich schaffe ... schulde ich Anders also was ...“, brummte der Milliardär und schüttelte den Kopf, „Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich?“ „Auf der von Master Anders.“, gab die AI ungerührt zurück und zog es dann den restlichen Flug über vor zu schweigen.

Lars flog, nun wieder in geringere Höhe, über die große, belebte Stadt, die sich in grau mit vereinzelten grünen Sprenkeln versehen über sein gesamtes Gesichtsfeld zu erstrecken schien. Schon oft hatte er diesen Blickwinkel gehabt, aber noch immer faszinierte es ihn aufs Neue. Ein blinkender Punkt in seinem Display zeigte ihm die letzte, bekannte Position von Domen Prevc, der sich auf seinen Ausflügen immer wieder in Gefahr oder zumindest unmögliche Situationen zu bringen schien.  
Aber trotz allem war ihm der junge Slowene ans Herz gewachsen. Er war stur, eigenwillig, ähnelte mit seinem einmaligem Stil einem kampfbereiten Kamikazehamster und hatte Lars' Kaugummivorräte stark schrumpfen lassen. Aber andererseits gab Domen sich die größte Mühe sich anzupassen, sich nützlich zu machen und den Zwillingen zu beweisen, dass er ebenfalls ein Superheld sein könnte.  
Aber, bis dahin war es -wenn man Lars fragte- noch ein sehr, sehr, langer Weg.

„Na, Kleiner ...“, Lars hielt sich neben Domen, der kopfüber und mit seinen eigenen Netzen gefesselt an einer halb abgerissenen und bedenklich knarrenden Regenrinne hing und schmunzelte, „War das geplant oder brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?“ „Ich wollte einfach nur ein bisschen rumhängen!“, schnappte Domen, trotz der rot blauen Maske mit dem Spinnennetz und den schwarzen Augen, merklich frustriert, „Hol mich runter, Lars!“ „Du hast Zauberwort vergessen.“, der Milliardär zuckte mit den Schultern und betrachtete die knarrende Metallkonstruktion der Regenrinne, „Kann es sein, dass du zugenommen hast?“ „LARS!“, Domens Stimme kiekste, als die Rinne weiter nachgab und er ein paar Zentimeter tiefer sank, „Bitte!“ „Na geht doch.“, der metallene Handschuh löste den Spinnenfaden, mit dem Domen es irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich selbst gefesselt zu haben, mit Leichtigkeit und bevor der junge, maskierte Mann abstürzen konnte, griff Lars zu und flog ihn zum Dach.  
„So. Und nun … .“, der Visor von Lars' Helm löste sich auf, als die Naniten seinem Befehl gehorchten und erlaubten Lars den Jüngeren nun verstimmt anzusehen, „Erkläre.“ „Lars! Ich habe gerade zwei Räuber gejagt … Sie haben den Juwelier ausgeräumt … den, wo Anders dein Hochzeitstagsgeschenk in Auftrag gegeben hat … “, der junge Slowene hatte die Stoffmaske hochgezogen und die dunklen Augen blitzten, als er nun stotternd versuchte zu erklären, „Ich dachte, ich könnte es für Anders zurückholen … für dich … Aber, dieser neue Anzug … Ich bin wohl noch nicht richtig an ihn gewöhnt … Und dann hat Daniel angerufen … Ich war … abgelenkt ...“ „Du hattest Telefonsex? Während du an einem Spinnenfaden von Haus zu Haus schwingst und Verbrecher verfolgst?“, Lars schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich dachte nicht, dass ich das mal sagen würde … oder müsste … Du bist fast so schlimm wie Anders!“ „La ...“, Domen öffnete den Mund, als ob er sich verteidigen wollte, aber Lars schnaubte nur und lief, sichtlich frustriert vor dem zusammengesunkenen Jüngeren auf und ab, „Nein, halt jetzt den Mund. Du … und Anders … ihr haltet das Ganze für ein lustiges Spiel, oder? Ihr habt beide noch nicht verstanden, wie gefährlich es ist. Anders sitzt in seinem Elfenbeinturm von Labor … und du schwingst dich durch die Stadt … Aber, ihr beide könntet ernsthaft verletzt werden! Begreif das doch endlich! Was soll ich denn deinem Bruder sagen? 'Sorry Peter. Dein kleiner Bruder hat sich den Hals gebrochen.'? Das wird ihn bestimmt freuen … ALSO NIMM DAS HIER JETZT ENDLICH MAL ERNST!“  
„Ernst nehmen?“, Domen ballte frustriert die Fäuste und seufzte, als er sich nun auf der niedrigen Umrandung des Dachs niederließ, „Du nimmst mich doch nicht ernst! Falsch … ihr nehmt mich nicht ernst … Ihr habt mir dieses Kostüm gegeben … und nun ignoriert ihr mich … Angeblich bin ich ein … Mitglied der Familie, ein Avenger … Aber, ich komme mir eher vor, wie euer … verdammtes Haustier! Ihr interessiert euch nicht für mich … nur für meine Fähigkeiten!“ „Das ist doch gar nicht wahr.“, die quasi intelligenten Naniten zogen sich nun in die Armreifen zurück und Lars bedeutete Domen etwas zu rücken, sodass er sich neben ihn setzen konnte, „Du bist ein Teil der Familie … Aber, du brauchst noch Anleitung ...“ „Dann leite mich an!“, die braunen Augen des jungen Slowenen funkelten, „Zeige mir, wie es geht … Hör auf mich zu ignorieren … Hilf mir besser zu werden!“ „Das kann ich nicht. Es gibt Dinge …“, Lars zögerte kurz, versunken in seine eigenen, schlimmen Erinnerungen, die ihn geformt hatten, „Es gibt Dinge, die du nur selbst lernen kannst. Aber, ich kann dir etwas sagen … Domen, du kannst nich alles schaffen. Du hast 'Superkräfte', anders als Anders und ich … Aber, das heißt nicht, dass du unbesiegbar ist. Du hast viele Leute, die sich Sorgen um dich machen. Deine Eltern, deine Geschwister … Daniel ...“ Domen errötete prompt, aber Lars lächelte nur, „Komm schon, ich bin nicht blind ...“ „Es ist schlimm … dass … dass ich ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen kann.“, Domen seufzte und seine Stimme wurde mit jeder Silbe leiser, „Wie soll das mit uns weitergehen … wenn ich ihn dauernd anlügen muss ...“  
„Es wäre zu gefährlich, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen ...“, unterbrach Lars ihn und der Jüngere nickte knapp, „Ich weiß … Aber, ich würde so gerne … Ich habe so ein schlechtes Gewissen ...“ „Das brauchst du nicht ...“, Lars legte dem Jüngeren die Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter, „Du hast so viel Talent, Domen. Aber, du brauchst noch Zeit. Sowohl als Held, als auch mit Danny … Aber, du kannst gerne in den Tower kommen. Zum Training. Anders tut das bestimmt mal ganz gut, wenn man ihn aus seinem Labor zerrt und auf andere Gedanken bringt ...“ Domens Augen strahlten, aber Lars grinste, „Natürlich gibt es auch ein paar Bedingungen … Erstens ... Nur nach der Schule … und zweitens ... Deine Noten dürfen sich nicht verschlechtern ...“  
„VERSPROCHEN!“, Domen sprang auf und umarmte den Milliardär spontan, „DANKE! DANKE! DANKE!“ Lars grinste und klopfte ihm ermutigend auf dem Rücken, „Wenn du mich nun los lässt … bringe ich dich nach Hause.“ „Oh, Ja!“, Domen hibbelte nervös vor ihm auf und ab und nickte, „Können wir vorher bei Daniel vorbeifliegen? Er ist Fan der Iron Twins … Er würde mich bestimmt küssen! BIIIITTEEEE, Lars! BIIIIITTEEEE!“ Lars runzelte, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch Domen den Wunsch zu erfüllen und der Verabredung mit seinem Zwilling, die Stirn, nickte aber, während die Rüstung sich wieder um seinen Körper legte, schließlich doch, „Warum eigentlich nicht ...“ „Juchu!“, Domen strahlte förmlich und griff nach seinem Rucksack, in den er eilig die Stoffmaske stopfte, „Gut, wir können!“

„Du bist 8642 Sekunden zu spät.“, Anders' blaue Augen ruhten nur kurz auf seinem Zwilling, der sich mit einem Lächeln auf den, von dem livrierten Kellner herangerückten Stuhl niederließ, „Und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als Sekunden zu zählen?“ „Du hast Domen gerettet?“, der jüngere Zwilling winkte ab, als der Kellner gerade den Wein einfüllen wollte und musterte Lars über die zusammengelegten, langen Finger hinweg, fragend eine Braue hebend, „Und danach seid ihr noch bei Tande gewesen?“ „K.Ü.K.E.N. hat keine Zeit verloren dich auf dem Laufenden zu halten, wie ich sehe?“, erkundigte Lars sich schmunzelnd und griff nach der Hand seines Zwillings, um sanft mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken zu streichen, „Dann weißt du ja eh schon, was passiert ist …?“ „Dein kleiner Ederkopp hatte sich selbst an eine Regenrinne gefesselt.“, Anders klang nur leidlich amüsiert und fuhr, ohne seinen Zwilling aus den Augen zu lassen fort, „Und du hast mal wieder den Helden spielen müssen ...“ „Das liebst du doch an mir ...“, murmelte Lars und lehnte sich, um seinen Bruder zu küssen nach vorne, „Oder?“ „Wir hatten eine Verabredung, Lars.“, wisperte Anders gegen die vollen Lippen seines Zwillings und Lars seufzte, als das Display von Anders', auf dem Tisch liegendem Handy flackerte und sich K.Ü.K.E.N. vorlaut einmischte und eine Aufzeichnung abspielte, „Sag ihm … Avenger-Business … Und … reserviere einen Tisch in seinem Lieblingsrestaurant … Mmmmh … für 21 Uhr … Und sag ihm, dass ich dieses Mal pünktlich sein werde.“ „Du warst nicht pünktlich ...“, Anders' lange Finger strichen beinahe zärtlich über das Handy, das der AI momentan als 'Körper' diente, aber dann hob er den Kopf, „Aber, das ist ja noch nicht alles ...“ Wieder erklang Lars' Stimme, etwas verfremdet durch den Helm und die Geräusche des Windes, „Falls ich es nicht pünktlich schaffe ... schulde ich Anders also was ...“ „Und … es waren 8642 Sekunden ...“, Anders leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen, „Was bekomme ich denn 'dafür'?“


	2. Das Universum sieht zu ... und macht sich Popcorn

Lange, schlanke Finger strichen zärtlich über seine Oberschenkel, folgten der Naht der engen Jeans und strichen schließlich über den Schritt. Die blassen Wangen, nicht mehr als eine magische Tarnung, färbten sich nun rot und die schmalen Lippen, ebenfalls nur eine Illusion, geschaffen damit die Menschen ihn nicht fürchteten, teilten sich in einem zufriedenen Seufzen, als Ståle ihn nun vorsichtig küsste und den Kuss auch gleich fordernd vertiefte. Fanni, der sich noch immer nicht wirklich an das neue Gefühl einen wirklichen Körper zu haben, gewöhnt zu haben schien, vergaß nun aber alle Vorsicht und schlang die Arme um den Nacken des größeren Mannes. Der noch etwas ungeschickte und ungelenke Griff war etwas zu fest, aber dennoch vertiefte Ståle den Kuss noch einmal und stieß die ehemals körperlose AI dann plötzlich mit einem Grinsen rücklings auf die breite Couch im luxuriösen Penthouse der Zwillinge.  
„Ståle, wenn Lars uns erwischt … Er hat gedroht, er wird an dir Vivisektion vornehmen ...“, fing das ehemalige K.Ü.K.E.N., das solange für das Wohl der Zwillinge gesorgt hatte, nun an, aber der Langhaarige grinste nur und stahl sich einen neuerlich Kuss, bevor er dann gegen die nun geröteten Lippen des synthetischen Körpers wisperte, „Aber, gerade hier macht es am meisten Spaß … Jeder könnte reinkommen … Jeder könnte uns sehen … Die Zwillinge … Domen … Kenny … Und Anders … Das wäre dann, als würde dein Papa dich erwischen ...“ Diese Vorstellungen jagte einen aufgeregten und erregenden Schauder durch Fannis schmalen Körper und er bewegte nun fordernd die Hüften gegen Ståle und begann an dessen Unterlippe zu knabbern, „Könnte er …?“

Als die ehemalige AI auch nach mehreren Sekunden keine Antwort bekam und Ståle plötzlich seltsam abwesend wirkte und die rote Magie plötzlich seine sonst blauen Augen färbte, fokussierte sich der Blick aus den ungewöhnlichen, silbernen Augen sorgenvoll auf den Menschen. „Ståle?“, auch die feingliedrige Hand, die eben noch sanft die festen Backen von Ståles Hinterns durch den dünnen Stoff der Trainingshose massiert hatte, hielt nun in ihrem Tun inne, während Fanni besorgt zu ihm aufsah, „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir? Habe ich dir weh getan? Habe ich was falsch gemacht?“  
„Ja … nein ...“, Ståle leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und das Rot seiner Magie, die ihn den Spitznamen 'Scarlett Mage' eingebracht hatte, schien nun seinen gesamten Körper, auch den langen Zeigefinger, der nun beinahe zärtlich über den orange gelben Mindstone strich, wie einen Heiligenschein oder eine dunkle, züngelnde Aura zu umhüllen, „Wahrscheinlich ist es gar nichts … Ich habe nur so ein ... so … so ein … seltsames Gefühl ...“  
Ståle schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte entschuldigend, als das warme Rot der Magie nun aber auch Fanni zu umhüllen begann. Der rote Glanz kroch langsam und lebendig warm über seine Haut, feurigen Tentakeln gleich liebkoste es das blasse, synthetische Fleisch, färbte die blassen Wangen und erfasste schließlich auch den Infinitystein, der in seiner Stirn eingebettet lag. Gleichzeitig jagte die rote Magie auch Wellen von pulsierender Lust durch seinen Körper, die Fanni schließlich haltlos seufzen ließen. „Ståle ...“, brachte der Kleinere letztlich beinahe schon atemlos hervor und spreizte willig die Beine, als sich seine Kleidung während einem weiteren hungrigen Kuss nun in einem roten Funkenregen auflösten und dabei auch die menschliche Gestalt mit sich nahm.  
Zurück blieben nur dunkelrote und reinweiße Haut und große, silberne Augen.

„I'm gonna Fuck you softly...  
I'm gonna screw you gently …  
I'm gonna hump you sweetly …  
I'm gonna ball you discreetly ...“

Gitarrenklänge schwebten plötzlich durch das dunkle Penthouse und als sich die beiden Männer hastig aufrichteten, vertrieb ein gleißend helles, blendendes Licht, das durch die riesige Fensterfront schien, das romantische Zwielicht der Kerzen und tauchte das Penthouse in geisterhaft weißes Licht, das selbst scharfe Schatten zu werfen schien. Ståle blinzelte mehrmals, konnte aber dennoch nicht mehr als einen dunklen Umriss, bei dem es sich um ein Flugzeug oder vielleicht ein Raumschiff, das hoch über den Straßen schwebte, handeln könnte, ausmachen. Seine rote Magie pulsierte wütend und züngelte über seinen Körper, als plötzlich eine, durch einen Lautsprecher verstärkte Stimme erklang und die Musik ersetzte, „Och bitte … nicht aufhören. Wir haben uns doch gerade Popcorn gemacht ...“  
Hastig erhoben sich beide Männer, Ståles ganzer Körper schien von wütenden, roten Flammen umgeben zu sein, während Fanni, vollkommen unberührt von dem Chaos, der eventuellen Peinlichkeit und auch dem hellen Licht, die Situation mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf wissenschaftlich zu analysieren schien, „Ståle, ein Karnickel steuert das Raumschiff ...“


	3. to kiss upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tande/Spiderman

Wäre Daniel auch nur eine Sekunde lang ehrlich mit sich selbst gewesen, so hätte er sich sicherlich bereits nach den ersten Metern eingestanden, dass die Abkürzung durch die dunklen Gassen eines ihm nahezu unbekannten Außenbezirks von Oslo nicht unbedingt seine beste Idee gewesen war. Aber, Daniel war eben nicht ehrlich mit sich selbst gewesen, sondern hatte eigentlich nur schnell nach Hause gewollt und sich deshalb eingeredet, dass wenn er sich beeilen würde, ihm sicherlich auch nichts passieren würde.  
Er hätte gestaunt, wenn er geahnt hätte, wie falsch seine Überlegungen gewesen waren …  
Und, welche Folgen seine kleine Abkürzung haben würde …

Aber, bereits nach wenigen Schritten in eine enge, nach Müll und Unrat stinkende Gasse zwischen zwei heruntergekommenen Lagerhäusern, deren Fenster bereits vor langer Zeit eingeworfen oder vernagelt worden waren, runzelte Daniel frustriert die Stirn. Er starrte auf das Display, drehte das Handy, in einem vergeblichen Versuch aus dem Weg des Routenplaners schlau zu werden immer wieder und seufzte schließlich frustriert. Das Display drehte sich aber nur immer wieder und teilte dem jungen Blonden mit, dass das GPS-Signal für eine genau Ortung und eine Route zu schwach sei. Ein weiterer Blick enthüllte, dass er auch keinen Empfang hatte und so steckte Daniel das nun nutzlos gewordene Handy wieder in seine Jackentasche. Er warf noch einen beinahe sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die hellerleuchtete Straße, die aber einen längeren Weg bedeuten würde, bevor er dann aber den Kragen hochschlug und tiefer in die schwarze, nur von wenigen, weit auseinander stehenden Laternen erhellte, schmale Gasse trat.

Die Dunkelheit schien ihn förmlich zu umschließen und er meinte sie beinahe körperlich spüren zu können, wie ihre seidigen, schwarzen und eiskalten Finger fast schon zärtlich über seine Wangen strichen. Abrupt blieb der Blonde dann aber stehen, als sich plötzlich ein schwarzer Umriss aus den Schatten eines großen Containers oder eines versteckten Seiteneingangs der Halle löste und ihm in den Weg trat. Das Gesicht war hinter einer dunklen Strumpfmaske verborgen und kurz blitzte etwas silbern in der schwarzen Hand auf und funkelte im Licht der fernen Straßenlaterne. Daniels blaue Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und wollte er zurückweichen, fliehen. Aber der schwarze Schatten trat, fordernd eine Hand nach ihm aus und knurrte, mit dumpfer, durch die dunkle Strumpfmaske gedämpfte und verfremdete Stimme, „Na, Kleiner … Ganz alleine unterwegs … So eine blonde Schönheit sieht man hier aber selten … Hast du dich verlaufen? Weißt du was? Für ein bisschen Geld bring ich dich zurück, mein Schöner … Na, wie wär's?“  
Daniel schüttelte den Kopf, wich aber gleichzeitig langsam weiter zurück und zuckte zusammen, als er nach wenigen Schritten im Dunkeln auch schon gegen eine Mülltonne stieß und der Deckel polternd auf den Boden fiel. „So schüchtern sind sie mir am liebsten ...“, höhnte der Unbekannte, der nun direkt vor dem erstarrten Daniel stand und das silbrig glänzende Messer an seine Kehle halten wollte. Aber, bevor einer der beiden reagieren konnte, wurde dem dunklen Unbekannten erst das Messer von hellen Spinnenfäden aus den Fingern gezogen, bevor er dann mit den gleichen, hellen Fäden an die Wand gefesselt wurde.  
Daniel sah sich suchend in der dunklen Gasse um und atmete erleichtert auf, als er dann aber auch schnell die rot, blaue Gestalt von Spiderman auf einem Dach, kaum vom Mond beleuchtet entdeckte. Erschöpft, als die Anspannung aus ihm wich, schaffte Daniel ein wackeliges Lächeln und hob grüßend eine noch leicht zitternde Hand, „Danke … Willst du vielleicht … zu mir ... runterkommen? Damit ich mich … äh ... bedanken kann?“  
Spiderman schien tatsächlich darüber nachdenken zu müssen, aber schließlich glitt die blau rote Gestalt geschickt an einem Spinnenfaden an der Hauswand hinunter. Er hing kopfüber auf Augenhöhe an und ein Schauder lief durch Daniels Gestalt, als er das Gefühl hatte, dass der Superheld ihn prüfend musterte. Daniel schluckte und räusperte sich verlegen, „Danke … Ich sollte mich schließlich richtig bedanken … du hast mir gerade das Leben gerettet ...“ Auch, wenn die Maske die Gesichtszüge verbarg, hatte der Blonde den Eindruck, dass Spiderman lächelte und, als der junge Mann sprach, meinte Daniel es auch in seiner Stimme hören zu können, „Ach? Ich bin neugierig … Und wie genau gedenkst du deinen Dank auszudrücken?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Daniel schmunzelte amüsiert, als er sich nun auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und die rot blaue Maske nun vorsichtig hochschob, bis die roten Lippen sichtbar wurden, „Ich glaube, ich habe schon eine gute Idee … Und, das wollte ich schon lange machen ...“ Spiderman holte erschrocken Luft und hätte beinahe vor Überraschung den dünnen Spinnenfaden losgelassen, als Daniel sich nun zu ihm lehnte und ihn behutsam küsste. Nach einigen Sekunden begann er dann aber auch schon damit den Kuss zu erwidern und fordernd zu vertiefen und seufzte unzufrieden, als der Blonde sich schließlich löste. Durch die dunklen Augenschlitze der Maske musterte er Daniel und hob mahnend den Zeigefinger, „Aber, bitte keine dunklen Gassen mehr, einverstanden?“  
„Ich weiß nicht ...“, mit noch immer etwas zitternden Fingern zog Daniel die Maske des Helden wieder zurück und lächelte, „So ein Kuss war die Gefahr auf jeden Fall wert ...“ „Tande!“, knurrte Spiderman warnend und Daniel seufzte schließlich, „Gut … keine dunklen Gassen mehr … Ich verspreche es ...“ „Schwöre es!“, forderte die Spinne und schien tatsächlich erleichtert, als Daniel nun zwei Finger hob und grinsend die andere Hand aufs Herz legte, „Ich schwöre ...“  
Spiderman nickte knapp und bevor Daniel noch etwas sagen oder sich verabschieden konnte, stand der Blonde alleine in der dunklen Gasse. Er entdeckte die rot blau gekleidete und rasch kleiner werdende Gestalt schließlich im Schwung zwischen zwei hohen Gebäuden und leckte sich seufzend über die Lippen, die noch den Geschmack des Helden trugen. Plötzlich runzelte er die Stirn und betastete ungläubig seine Lippen, „Domen …?“  
Oh, vielleicht war es doch keine so schlechte Idee gewesen …  
Fröhlich pfeifend trat Daniel aus der Gasse und winkte sich ein Taxi heran. Er wollte nur noch schnell nach Hause und freute sich nun noch mehr auf das abendliche Treffen mit dem jüngsten Prevc, der ihn gebeten hatte, ihm bei den Hausaufgaben helfen sollte. Sie hatten wohl einiges zu besprechen und er war gespannt, wie Domen reagieren würde, wenn er ihn mit seiner anderen Identität konfrontieren würde.


End file.
